


Take Care of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Harry Potter, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't expect stuff like this often I literally wrote this only because I ran out of one shot ideas and was bored (don't expect this to have much plot it's literally has no plot)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 305





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> if you read my solangelo one shots, I'm sorry that you're here lol. 
> 
> also there's no italics or blood things because I transfered this from an app to the website by phone and all the words lost their fonts so yeet I'm not going an changing that thanks though.
> 
> lol also the app says that this is 6k words so that's another proof that I really am a mess

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He had hoped that Harry would've noticed that he wasn't in class. He hoped that someone would've told the Alpha and the male would've found him during lunch. That didn't happen. 

Instead, Draco was left panting in a puddle of his own slick, dirtying his shorts and trying desperately to find Harry's scent through his own thick heat scent. The sweatshirt he had on wasn't doing it for him anymore. 

Normally, Harry would've been with him when it started, helping him through the first wave. He would've been competent enough to attend class, even, and then Harry would fuck him through another wave around lunchtime. It was a pretty foolproof system, but that was only if Harry was there. That was only if they caught it early

Today, Draco had been hit full force by his heat just after potions, leaving him trembling and soaking through his trousers before he could even get to the room of requirement. He was left like that for hours, clinging to the hope that Harry would come help him. 

Draco finally gave in to his urges, sliding off the bed with a quiet whimper, feeling how wet his shorts were. "Harry-" he mumbled, clutching the too-long ends of Harry's sweatshirt as he padded bare-foot down the hall.

Every single eye in the Great Hall turned to him when he cracked open the door, either because of the overwhelming scent of Omega heat, or because of the surprisingly loud growl Harry let out as he instantly shot up and stalked towards the door. "Draco-" he said lowly, taking in Draco's wrecked appearance and instantly softening his gaze, "How long have you been like this, love?" he asked quietly, pulling Draco forward by his hips, his hands trailing up the sweatshirt he had on, rubbing careful circles into his back. 

Draco shivered, arching his back forward, "H-arry" he whimpered out, clinging to his Alpha, "Please, it hurts. Shit I've needed you for hours~"

Harry's frown deepened, his hands trailing to Draco's ass, about to pick him up, but he felt how wet Draco was and stopped for a moment, "You should've come and gotten me sooner" Harry finally said, hiking Draco up into his arms and promptly wisking him out of the great Hall, away from prying eyes and other Alphas who were getting ideas about his omega. 

"I've got you now, Alpha's gonna take care of you" Harry cooed, letting Draco nose at his scent glands, because he knew that it made the omega feel better. "I love you" he whispered softly, one hand threading through Draco's unusually unruly hair.

Draco's answering preen was enough to have Harry walking even faster, laying his omega out on the bed in the room of requirement. "What do you need me to do, kitten?" 

"Want your knot later" Draco mumbled, already dropping into subspace, "Gentle now though" he added, clutching on to Harry's shoulders, appreciating his scent and the little kisses being pressed against his collarbone. 

Harry nodded, pressing even more kisses to his scent glands, "Yeah. I've got you love, you can let go" He soothed, running his hands over Draco's hips and thighs, trying his best to soothe the slipping omega. "Alpha's got you" he whispered again, making sure that Draco properly smelled like Harry before he started touching. 

"Alright love, I'm gonna start, okay?" he asked, pushing the hair out of Draco's eyes. He needed to make sure that his boy was still present and consenting before he really did anything. 

Draco nodded with a dopey little smile on his face, "'s okay, I'm not all the way gone yet" he mumbled, squirming under Harry's gaze, weakly pressing his hips up, "Really want you. No prep, 's been long enough already"

Harry nodded slowly, "I'll make sure that you feel good, but I'm gonna prep you, kitten" he said softly, draping himself over Draco's withering form and swallowing his whine with a kiss.

Harry pulled Draco's shorts off, settling for just pushing the sweatshirt up his chest (Draco clutched on to the fabric like a lifeline once his lower half was naked). "Merlin, baby, you're so wet" he whispered, circling the tip of his finger around Draco's entrance. 

Draco was already too far gone to respond, spreading his legs wide in hopes that Harry would get on with it. 

Both men sighed when Harry eased his index finger into Draco's loose heat, he was already feeling relieved. "Ha-rry, please" Draco sobbed out, trying in vain to buck his hip

"Shh, kitten" Harry whispered, pressing a second finger in with much less caution, crooking his fingers to gently massage Draco's prostrate. The loud keen that came from the movement had Harry smiling, "There you go, relax, kitten. Let alpha take care of you."

Draco gave up on holding back as Harry continued his ministrations, letting his head loll to the side and his mouth hang open in an almost-constant moan. He hardly realised when Harry had worked his way to four fingers. 

"Good boy, Draco. You're taking me so well" Harry praised, drinking up Draco's whimper. "I'm gonna let you cum soon, alright? You're being so patient, such a good

Harry was babbling, now, mainly to distract Draco from the empty feeling as Harry worked to replace his fingers with his cock. When he finally pushed inside of his boy, Draco's back arched so far up off the bed, Harry had to press him back against the bed before he hurt himself, "It's okay, pet. I've got you" he whispered, muffling Draco's noises once again with his mouth. 

Harry started with a slow kiss, letting Draco claw at his shoulders and lap at his neck, anything to keep himself grounded. "You're doing so good, baby. You can cum, let yourself go, alpha will take care of you~"

So Draco cried out again, his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm. He sent Harry over the edge with his furious clenching and relaxing, too, and he relished in the feeling of Harry's cum inside him. He wouldn't get pregnant, not without Harry's knot, so he couldn't bring himself to care as he muttered something about a plug. 

Harry only nodded, kissing his forehead and brushing Draco's sweaty hair off of his forehead, "Clench for me, baby?" He asked softly, and Draco did his best to keep all of it inside. It was his idea after all. With the plug comfortably inside him and Harry pressing kisses everywhere, Draco couldn't bring himself to be more than a mindless, boneless lump on the bed, wrapped around his Alpha

"You did so good" Harry whispered, picking Draco up do he could get him a bath. "So good for Alpha~" he praised, setting Draco in a tub full of warm water and running his hands over his boy's shoulders, massaging the sore muscles. "You really should've come to me earlier"

Draco only hummed, leaning his head back so he could look up at Harry with half-lidded eyes, "Didn't wanna make you mad" he said quietly, not caring about the sweatshirt that he was no longer wearing or the plug in his ass, only about this man. This Alpha who was the best thing that had ever happened to him. "Thank you for taking care of me" he added, letting his head drop forward again. 

Harry smiled, "It's no problem, I promise" he said with a smile, "I love you"

Draco grinned, smiling dopily, "I love you too."

\-----

They didn't go to classes for the rest of the day. Harry spent the remaining hours with a giggily Draco, who had never bothered to come back from little space. He didn't mind, though, letting Draco do whatever he pleased (which was mostly just clinging to the Alpha, but he occasionally wanted to do something else (usually reading in a plush armchair) 

They cuddled and napped and ignored random students who were probably looking for them. They could deal with that when Draco was feeling better. 

When Draco did finally wake up from his nap, his mind trying to comprehend the switch from little to big, the first thing he noticed was how full he still felt. The second thing was Harry's arms around his waist. "Harry?" he asked, sitting up a bit and petting Harry's unruly hair, "Harry, I need a shower."

This had Harry waking up, reaching out to grasp Draco's hips and pull him close, "Hey gorgeous~" he murmured against Draco's neck, tracing patterns on Draco's neck, "Can I come shower with you?" he asked with a grin, feeling Draco's shiver. and oh yeah that's why Draco liked keeping Harry's cum inside of him, because the Alpha always cleaned up his mess. 

Draco felt his cock twitch in interest, "Always" he said breathlessly, squeaking out a laugh when Harry picked him up by his waist, "Harry~" he whined, gently hitting his shoulder. 

"Learn my name, baby, you're gonna be screaming it in a minute~" Harry murmured against Draco's cheek, turning the shower on and laughing at Draco's offended/aroused little whimper. 

Harry didn't give Draco time to protest before he was dropping his boyfriend and pushing him face-first against the shower wall, "You're so pretty for me, Draco" Harry whispered against Draco's ear, giving a teasing little tug to the plug still deep inside of him. 

Every sharp little cry was worth it. Especially when Draco sobbed when Harry finally pulled the plug out, instantly moving in with his mouth, sucking lazily and dipping his tongue into Draco.

He took every desperate press of Draco's hips in stride, one hand holding Draco still, the other lazily stroking his cock. "Cum whenever you need, kitten." Harry whispered as he pulled away, taking the hand from Draco's hip and using it to prod at his hole. "Merlin, you're still spread so pretty for me" he breathed, diving back in with his tongue, fucking Draco slowly. 

Draco came with a loud cry of Harry's name, braced against the wall and panting heavily. Harry just kissed him and finally guided him under the shower spray. 

"You make such pretty noises, gods, you're perfect~"

Draco snorted, using his height as an advantage to place a kiss on top of Harry's head (so what if he had to go on his tip-toes to do it). "Says you" he murmured, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and working it into Harry's hair, "You have no idea what you do to me" he breathed, taking some of the suds and booping it onto Harry's nose. 

Harry's smile made Draco's stomach fill with butterflies. Damn, he loves this man. 

"I think I have a pretty good idea about what I do to you, you've done the same thing to me~"

Draco's face was red. They rarely talked about their sex life like this, especially not about when Draco topped. It always turned the omega into a blushing mess. "I still like it better when you top" Draco said sheepishly. 

Harry grinned, "I know." And he did. He and Draco had tried enough things to know what the other liked. Draco liked to bottom, and that was that. Even when Draco kept his omega status a secret, he would always be on bottom, having Harry ride him instead of taking control. 

It was a wonder that Harry didn't catch on sooner. 

The past was the past, though, and right now, Harry was with his boy, dressing in comfortable clothes and cuddling on their bed, not caring about their wet hair and too lazy to spell it dry. 

"What are we going to do about the others? You kinda walked right into the great hall in the middle of heat. And I carried you out-"

Draco groaned, hiding his face in Harry's chest, "No I didn't" he murmured, "That didn't happen."

Harry smiled, "I'm afraid it did, kitten" he said softly. "There's no more hiding that we're together... What do you want to do?"

Draco only shrugged, "I wanna sit with you at breakfast. Pansy is gonna kill me. She didn't know about- y'know"

Harry nodded, his hands up in Draco's hair again, "That sounds good. I'm sure Hermione won't mind. I don't know about Ron, though..."

Draco sighed happily, "I don't really care what he thinks" he murmured, his nose pressed against Harry's neck, "I just want to be happy with you"

Harry smiled, "The we'll be happy together." he said firmly, pulling Draco into another kiss. "Nobody can stop us."

They fell asleep with smiles on their face and hopeful he

\-----

Their entry to the great hall the next morning once again drew stares. Harry's arm would around Draco's waist, rubbing circles into his back. "It's alright" he whispered, leading his omega to the Gryffindor table and sat him in his lap. "Hey mate" he said to Ron, keeping an arm around Draco's waist as he reached for something to eat. 

Ron grunted, glancing at Harry and reaching for his own food before instantly doing a double take, "Oh. Malfoy" he said dumbly, "That's new"

Draco only shrugged, taking a treacle tart from Harry's plate, "Not really" he murmured, taking a bite to keep himself from unwanted attention. "About two years, really" he added, smiling to himself and leaning back against Harry. 

Hermione interrupted this time, "Two years? Harry Potter, why did you feel the need to hide this for so long? You know Ron and I wouldn't mind"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, because Ronald would've taken the news of me being in love with his mortal enemy oh so well" he said sarcastically, making Draco grin and whisper out an "I love you too"

Ron rolled his eyes, "You're more important than some family feud, 'arry." he said through a mouth full of food. 

Harry couldn't help his smile, "Thank you" he whispered, pressing a firm kiss to Draco's neck. "Oh well. 'Mione, Ron, this is Draco, my boyfriend and I love him."

Hermione smiled, "I'm more than glad to see you happy, Harry. I don't care who you're dating." she said softly

So they ate in peace, with Harry and Draco both being sappy little shits. Draco got along surprisingly well with the golden trio, and him and Hermione already had a study date planned. 

"Your friends are surprisingly tollerable" Draco whispered, holding Harry's hand on their way to potions. "I didn't mind sitting with them"

Harry smiled, squeezing his hand, "That's good, right?" he asked, "You can-" he stopped, abrubtly pulling Draco towards him, "Looks like I get to meet your friends now" he whispered urgently, seeing a very angry looking Pansy Parkinson striding towards them

Draco's eyes widened, and he tried to hide behind his Alpha. Being taller than him, that didn't work too well. "Oh man, please don't let her hurt me-" he whispered. 

Pansy didn't even greet Potter, taking Draco's wrist and dragging him away. She ignored the desperate look he sent to Harry. "Draco Lucius Malfoy" she hissed, pushing him up against a wall, "Firstly, you neglected to tell me that you're an omega, not an Alpha. Secondly, YOU'RE DATING HARRY POTTER!" She hissed, shoving his shoulder

Draco's eyes we're wide and he whimpered, "Sorry- I'm sorry." Sure, Draco pretended to be an Alpha for years, but he always had a soft spot for Pansy. Now that she was yelling at him, he felt small (even though he was a good half foot taller than her) and he wanted to bare his neck and sink to his knees (an urge he got around most alphas, but only actually did with Harry). 

Pansy frowned a bit, just sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, "If I had known-" she started, but Draco interrupted. 

"If you had known, you never would've spoken to me. You would've mocked me and ridiculed me along with every other Alpha. Please don't talk like that"

Pansy frowned deeply, stepping towards Draco and opening her arms, frowning more when her friend flinched. She would've asked him about that, but Harry Potter swooped in, wrapping Draco up in his arms. "Alright, you've scared him enough, Parkinson." he said softly, "Please cut him some slack"

Pansy sighed at that, just nodding. "Yeah... I'm sorry" she breathed, noticing the way that Draco completely relaxed in Harry's arms, which looked awkward, but also like he was meant to be there. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco only nodded, silently finding Harry's scent glands. The sight of such an intimate act almost had Pansy blushing. "Quit being sappy" she scolded, "You have potions"

Harry only smiled, pulling Draco closer, "We don't really have to go, hm, kitten?" he asked with a little grin, tugging lightly on the ends of Draco's hair. "You know enough to pass your NEWTS already, and you're a very good teacher anyways~" he murmured against Draco's collar bone, placing a little kiss there. 

"Anyways" Draco said, his voice a bit strained as he pulled away from Harry, "I think we should get going, hm, Potter

Harry laughed, following Draco down the hallway and ignoring Pansy's cry of "Potions is the other way!" In favor of staring at his boyfriend's ass. 


End file.
